


SF_13 俺×铁

by Appetizing_Tiger



Category: S - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appetizing_Tiger/pseuds/Appetizing_Tiger





	SF_13 俺×铁

SF_13 俺×铁 

     

※ 俺是谁呢，只要想，人人都是俺

※ 不接受就别往下点了

※ 一如既往OOC（牛逼哄哄地叉腰

※ Sex toy（Anus hook / Chastity belt / Urethral rod）

**※ WARNING：伪人彘 / 非棒棒侵入舌乚 亻仑有！FISTING！**

※ 冗长的设定：

     俺，男女通吃，自由职业，吊儿郎当，sex toy爱好者；铁住的小破屋所在地块开发商的表弟；画室租期到了之后，突发奇想托表哥帮他找块工地里的小屋子，说是会离现实近点儿；表哥想起有块老拖着没彻底铲平的闲置地儿，就让他到哪里随便找一栋破楼；到地儿了发现铁的小破屋，一眼就看出铁是块可塑之才；接着诱拐铁来当nude model，一来二去就搞上了，还开启了铁的新世界大门。

     铁，被人当作丧妻的可怜人但其实是个处男gay，少时对邻居阿哥的爱慕被发现后遭村人暴力，被迫辍学后外出打工；某日在桥洞下捡垃圾发现弃婴，于心不忍就捡回来养了；某日发现小破屋附近有陌生面孔，以为开发商来赶人挺紧张，后来在金钱诱惑下当了模特；稀里糊涂打了第一炮后就一发不可收拾，慢慢有了sex addiction，虽然一直想停止但总拗不过内心渴望。

※ 这次玩儿这么多，一定是13这个数字的锅

\----------------------------------------------------------------

     

    

    01

 

 

    “来了？”

    画架前坐着的人没有回头，手中的画笔沾着颜料，在画布上描绘着最后几笔。光线蹭着门缝钻进屋子，些许光亮落在画布上。

    周铁反手掩上了门，慢慢走向坐着的人，在一边默默站定。

    将画笔丢进洗笔筒，那人脱下围裙扔到一边，转过身来看向周铁。昏暗的室内看不清周铁的表情，但略微不自然的姿势，还有轻微的体液味道，让他忍不住嘴角勾起了笑意。

    “有好好戴着吗？”那人明知故问，左手轻握住周铁手腕，右手顺着腰线探进宽大的背带裤。

    “……嗯……”身后不安分的手让周铁已经忍耐了许久的身子开始颤抖。

    那人不紧不慢地揉捏着周铁臀瓣。周铁被刺激得虽然想弯腰，但他知道弯腰之后自己可能再也忍不住按捺的欲望，便只好搭着对方的双肩，别扭地僵直着身子。

    扯开衬衫的纽扣，那人解开皮项圈的小挂锁。脖颈的皮肤被摩擦了一天，已经有些破皮。低头吻上颈侧，舌尖舔弄着有些红肿的破皮处。伤口被舔弄得有些痒，周铁紧闭着双眼，忍不住低低呻吟着。

    “……啊！”突然的痛楚让周铁惊得睁开了眼，是那人使坏地在破皮的地方咬了一口。

    拉着手中的皮带，那人突然往上提了下。周铁吃痛地掂起了脚尖，搭着对方肩头的手也攥紧了对方衣服，不让自己跌倒。

    双手摸索着掰开已经有些汗津津的臀瓣，那人将周铁后穴里的肛门钩拔出。因为体液的浸润，钩子在拔出来时还发出了一声轻响。周铁羞红了脸，东西被取出之后，穴口一时无法闭紧，空虚感钻进甬道攀着内壁的褶皱。加上突然的刺激，双腿止不住地颤抖，周铁几乎就要跪下。

    “蛮热的噢。”那人把玩着刚取出的玩具，放置体内接近一天的钩子已经没了金属的冰冷。钩子钩进体内的一端是个小拳头的样子，凹陷的地方垂挂着些许体液。将肛门钩举到周铁嘴前，碰了碰嘴唇，“张开，尝尝自己的味道。”

    周铁听话地张开嘴，含住了拳头造型的一端。不用等对方更具体的指令，周铁就识相地吸吮着钩子上的黏液。

    待液体被舔得差不多，那人将钩子取出，又用拇指将粘在胡渣上的黏液抹匀。周铁微张着嘴，眯着眼湿润润地看向对方。对上这不自觉的无辜眼神，那人低头轻啄了下周铁的唇，接着蹭着脸颊覆上耳旁。

    “今天玩点不一样的。”摩挲着周铁脸颊，低沉的声音搔刮着耳根，“……你知道人彘吗？”

    周铁点点头，接着又困惑地摇了摇头。羞涩让他脸上泛红，但眼里却有着带着点害怕的期待。周铁不知道那人说的不一样是什么，那人总有许多他不知道的名词。他只知道一点，就是那些都是能让他很舒服的东西。

    那人笑了笑，拿过带子蒙上周铁的双眼，“乖，会有一点点难受。但你会忍耐的，对吗？……我的铁。”

    像是宣告主权一般的三个字每次都让周铁心跳快了半拍。他知道对方可能只是顺口说说，但对他来讲，却是真的很重要。

    不仅被蒙住了双眼，还被塞了耳塞。周铁突然有些害怕，但对方传来的体温让他安下心来。因为看不见、听不见，身体其他感官就敏感了许多。双手前臂被压向上臂，用带子捆在一起。小腿也被曲着，和大腿绑在一起。四肢被压迫曲着，血液流通不畅让肌肉有些麻木，但也因此带来了些莫名的快感。

    那人站起身来，看着矮桌上躺着的周铁，四肢前端都被曲着捆起，向四周大开着，颤抖着，这样的姿势像极了一只被打开的河蚌。胯下被贞操带包裹着的性器微微颤抖，包裹不住的黏液顺着顶端的缝隙流出，顺着滴落到地面。俯下身子，他一手撑着桌面，另一只手探进了周铁的嘴。食指和中指夹着舌头逗弄着，吞咽不及的口水顺着嘴角流下，滴落在桌上形成一小片水洼。

    打开贞操带的锁扣，湿润的体液早已覆盖根茎，那人抓揉了几下周铁微微勃起的性器。周铁被胯下的触碰刺激得抖动着身子，被束缚的四肢无力地摆动着。一手抚着周铁大腿内侧，一手握着根茎套弄着。不一会儿，根茎就挺立起来。那人满意地从旁抽来一根栓子，握住周铁的性器，慢慢将栓子从尿道口插入。

    虽然已经被开发过，但周铁仍然没能一下适应这个地方的入侵。栓子是空心的，顶端朵玫瑰的造型，带着一些镂空口。那人将栓子慢慢插入，最终让玫瑰停留在顶端。套弄的动作也一直没停下。周铁被痛苦与快乐交叉刺激着，反弓着背，受力的肩胛紧压着桌面有些吃痛。

    忍耐了近乎一天的欲望在胯下的刺激中终于败下阵来，周铁紧咬着下唇，剧烈地颤抖着身子，性器抖动着，精液顺着空心栓流出，透过镂空处渗出玫瑰花瓣，栓子在精液喷射的冲击下也略微滑出了一小段。

    欲望发泄之后，周铁瘫软在桌上，喘着气。

    过了一会儿，周铁平复了气息，但却没等到对方下一步动作。周铁感到疑惑，但无奈看不见也听不见。他晃动着四肢，想要吸引对方注意。

    突然，熟悉的温度传来，指尖撬开穴口。

    周铁安下心来，放任自己继续沉迷在对方的触碰之下。

 

    “哼！有什~么了不起的！不给看就不给看！”小狄踢着石子，一脸不高兴地走向自家破屋。

    今天早放学，蛋挞头就带着几个小伙伴一起去他妈妈的画展。他也想去见识见识，但被蛋挞头嘲笑了，嫌他身上脏会弄脏展室。

    准备爬上铁梯时，小狄突然想起前阵子搬来的邻居，好像也是个画家。但老爸一直禁止他去找邻居，说是会打扰人家。今天刚好早放学，小狄心想不如去邻居那里瞅瞅，反正老爸应该还在工地。

    悄悄走近那间破屋，他本想趴在窗沿上看看就好，但没想到窗户都被贴上了磨砂，根本看不见里面。他悄悄按了下门，没想到这门没锁，一推就开了。

    推开门之后看到的场景，令他震惊得不知所措。

    虽然被那人背影挡了一半，但小狄仍然认出来躺在矮桌上四肢被捆绑的人。是他老爸。

    顺着门缝透进的光线惊扰了里面的人，那人回过头来。因为光线的缘故，小狄看不清那人的眼睛。他呆呆地将视线落到桌上的老爸，像是发狂一样弓着身子抖动着，压抑地呻吟着。他几乎不敢相信桌上的人是他老爸。

    那人走向呆站着的小狄，慢慢半蹲下身子，对上小狄呆愣的眼睛，和他平视。

    “是你爸爸噢。”

    “想了解他真正的样子吗？”

    呆呆地看着那人带着笑意的眼睛，小狄鬼使神差地点点头。那人低头笑了笑，随即站起身来，牵着小狄往里走。

    正沉浸在高潮快感中的周铁丝毫没有察觉屋里多了一个人，也不知道自己情乱的样子被他一直小心保护的小狄尽收眼底。

    “他现在看不到东西，也听不到声音。”

    那人拉起小狄的手，包覆着示意他握成拳头。接着将个保险套套在小狄拳上，推到前臂。那人转身将手指伸进周铁酥软的后穴，由于体液的浸润，无需额外的润滑，手指也能顺利扩张开穴口。

    招手示意小狄靠近，那人引导着，让他将拳头钻入周铁后方的甬道。陌生的触感让小狄害怕不已，但周铁的后穴已经自主收缩着吞进了大半个拳头，他又不敢贸然拔出。

    虽然也被震动棒之类玩弄过后庭，但八九岁孩子的手臂，还是比平时用的震动棒要略微大上一圈，而且拳头的大小，也比性玩具的顶端要更粗大。周铁被这触感吓了一跳，虽然已经不由自主地含进了些，但还是有些紧张地晃动着四肢。

    “慢慢地，慢慢地，就这样进去。”那人左手抚着周铁脸颊安慰着，右手轻握住小狄前臂引导着。

    小狄呆呆地看着自己的手臂渐渐没入老爸的后穴，他抬头向上看，从来没见过的成年人的男根，从来没见过的迷乱表情，还有那人似笑非笑的嘴角。

    括约肌的收缩掐着手臂，小狄回过神来。他突然将手臂抽出，急急脱掉戴着的套子，转身跑出屋外。

    突然的抽出丝毫没有征兆，肠肉被带出了些堆在穴口。周铁不知对方为什么突然这么粗暴，他低声呜咽着。随即对方安慰般地吻住周铁的唇角，拔出了耳塞。

    “对不起哦。”含着耳垂，那人的低声摩挲着耳根，“刚才太粗暴了。”

    “呜……”虽然眼睛还是被蒙着，但一脸的委屈还是表露无遗，“痛……”

    那人没有应答，只是顺着耳根、颈侧、胸膛、腰线，轻啄着落下一个个吻。

    打开周铁被捆绑的双腿，那人将自己的性器抵在入口。

    “感受我。”

    根茎刺入穴口，开拓着秘境，探索着潜伏在其中的更多快感。

    长时间的捆绑让周铁四肢已经接近麻木，但他听话地将注意力集中在对方身上，只是感受着连接处的亲密摩擦。

    湿润的呼气覆上耳侧，蒙住眼的布条被扯下。

    周铁湿润着双眼，伸手想勾上对方脖颈，才意识到自己双手也被捆住了。

    对方覆下身子，蹭着被捆绑住的手臂，落下了吻。

    “我的铁哟……”

 

    躺在床上的小狄一直没有睡着。从那间屋子跑出来之后，他洗了好多遍手臂，但那触感却始终洗不去。他发着呆，瞪大眼睛看着破损脏污的天花板。

    门突然开了。是周铁回来了。

    “嗯？还没睡？”周铁放下包，转身发现小狄在看着他。

    “你加班啊？”

    “……是啊。桌上的饭菜都吃了吧？”

    “吃了……”小狄转了个身，侧向窗台，“鱼好难吃，又腥又臭。”

    “大概不新鲜了吧。”没有听出小狄话里怪异，周铁换了身衣服，躺下来便合了眼。

    小狄闻着空气里淡淡的香皂味，或许是心理作用，似乎还闻到了那间屋子里略微腥臭的体味。

    不一会儿，身后传来轻浅的呼吸声。小狄转身坐起，看着周铁起伏的胸膛和安详的睡脸。他对着周铁，伸出手。

    张开，握拳，张开，握拳……

    像是下定了决心，小狄又躺了下来，紧靠着周铁身侧。

    迷迷糊糊的周铁只当孩子撒娇，伸手搂住，轻拍着小狄的背哄着。

    “老爸……”

    “……嗯？”

    “……老爸。”

    “快睡吧。”

    “嗯。”

    小狄环着周铁腹部，闭上了眼睛。

    今晚，大概会有好梦吧。

    

  

 

   

    

    02

 

    

    “来了？”

    “……嗯。”

    

    


End file.
